Minecraft Totally Randomness Story
by Devil of TMM
Summary: Hi,this is my first post.
1. Simon's Revenge

Me: Hey! My name is Devil from Team Minecraft Madness

(TMM).You can call me Devil.

Riga: Hi! I'm Riga. AKA Ryugafangirl. Guess some of you already know me. My friend here is new so sorry if his stories are too crappy. Kori! Do the freaking disclaimer!

Kori: Neither Devil nor Riga owns Minecraft.

In a random minecraft world, two insanities joined the game. One is called Devil and the other Riga. They spotted a beautiful mansion with a sign saying "Danny's House".

Riga: Looks like we joined Simon's (Riga's Brother who always call himself Danny) game.

Me: What? No way!

Riga: Well yeah! Face it! Let's blow up his house while we're here.

-elsewhere-

Danny: Lalaalalaalal~ *fishing like a noob*

-back at Simon's mansion-

Me: Can we blow up his mansion with TNT*me holding a TNT*

Riga: Okay! Then I'll destroy his house with this CHICKEN! *catch a chicken*

Me: Yay! Insanity!

Riga: Flame's special Cactus Juice!

Two insanities: *blows up the house and quickly exited the world*

-after 30 minutes-

Danny: *just came back* WTF!? Who the heck just blew up my house? Did a meteor just crashed here?

Alien: *randomly pops up* $?(?*4# !5*$# ...

Danny: Alien! *screams like a little girl*

-back in reality-

Riga: Yay! I got my revenge on Simon for stealing my ice cream.

Yuu: ICE CREAM!

Me: Who's that guy?

Riga: Let's party! Play the TNT song!

Me:I'm a blow stuff up ,with my TNT*Me screames the lyrics with a megaphone*

Zeo: KANGAROO JUICES IN MAH PANTS!

Riga: Who let the MFB characters loose? *kicks them into the depths of no notch knows*

-back to the game-

Me:I will go build a man cannon

Riga: Make it two! Simon will be here right about... Now!

Danny: Why did you destroy my house?

Riga: Because I'm insane and Devil's crazy. *jumps into man cannon #1*

Me: *shrugs* Oh well. *jumps into the cannon and blasts off into a portal*

Danny: Where are you going? *jumps into man can'noob' #2*

-Nether-

Me:Wow!We are in the NETHER?

Riga: Let's watch the show through the screen! *switch on TV*

-The End(a dimension in minecraft)-

Danny:Nooooooooooo...I gonna face the Ender Dragon

Ender Dragon: *killed him in one attack*

Me: That was fun!

Riga: That was pathetic *yawn* I'll go update my TRWaR. *leaves*

Kori: So I'm just here for the stupid disclaimer?

Me: What else?

Kori: That was lame and this chapter was a collab between Riga and Devil. Adios! *leaves*


	2. Two braking dogs

-In My Fortress-

Me: We had a revenge on Simon last time *drinks Cactus Juice* Yay,insanity!

A dog(named Double A Battery):

*hiding,whispering*Hey,what do you think those 2 insane people are doing?

Another dog(named CTH):

I don't know,let's spy on them.

DAB(Double A Battery short form):

Are they talking about us? *walks towards us*

CTH:Why are you talking about us?

Me,Riga:Because we are insane! *ran away like hell*

Two barking dogs:*Chasing us*

Me,Riga:*suddenly stop*

Two barking dogs:Give me a bone or i will bite you!

Me,Riga:No money,no talk*exit the world*

-back to reality-

Me:Wow,we just escaped the two barking dogs

Riga:Let's go to the future to celebrate *goes into the time machine*

-2044,Newcraft and Vector City-

Me,Riga:WOW!

DAB:Hey,you two lunatics!

Riga: HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET IN HERE!?

Me: Am I supposed to know?

CTH,DAB:*follows us*

Riga:We should find a hotel to stay for the night

Me:Yes,siree

-at the door of Royal Hotel-

Me:This hotel is magnificent

Riga:Let's take a look

*CTH,DAB still following*

Staff:Hey,no pets are allowed to enter the hotel

Me,Riga:Hahahah...you two only can wait outside

-At room 563-

Me:Riga,please lend me your smartphone

Riga:Here.

Me:*calling dogcatcher*"hello?this is Devil,there is two barking dogs barking at the Royal Hotel's Door"

-after 10 minutes-

Dogcatcher:Ah ha,these two dogs are so busted

Me:Thank you,whats your name?

Dogcatcher:My name is Jimmy,you can call me Jim

Me:Thanks

-At Room 563-

Me:What? It's already 11.00p.m.

Riga: I'm going to the room next door.

Me: Why?

Riga: Cause I'm a girl and you're !*throws pillow*

Me: Oh,Goodnight*switches off the lights*

Riga: MWAHAHAHAHA MEET YOUR DOOM YOU CRAZY DEVIL! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Kidnapping Sky

-8.00a. Room 563,Royal Hotel-

Me:*yawn and goes to Room 564*Riga,wake up!

Riga: *throws a brick at me* Oh, shut up! I still wanna sleep!

Me:Okay,I'll kidnap Sky myself

Riga: *groan*Bring Mel with you! Her vampire abilities may help!

Melanie: What!? Why do I have to?

Riga: Because I said so! Now move!

Melanie: Fine!

Me:Let's Move!

-roof-

Me:What should we do next?

Mel: Scare the heck out of him. *hangs onto the ceiling above Sky's bed*

Sky: *wakes up* Huh? *sees Mel, scream like flying creepers,fainted & spread some white foam*

-Riga's Sky killer machine (acually it's a squid aquarium)-

Riga: *pops out of nowhere* Mel, do the Alioop!

Mel: Alioop! *throws Sky into his hell*

Me: Switch on the Squid Spawner x100!

Sky:*wakes up*What?Ahhhhhh...

Me:*Holding a Videocam*Record and Live broadcast to TV TMM

Vilager:*Watching the Live broadcast of TV TMM*whoooo...

Riga: Sky, better behave yourself, thousands of squidwards are watching!

Mel: *sweatdrop*

Me:Not only broadcast on TV,I also wanna post to Youtube

Riga: Oh shut up and continue the Torture Sky show!

Me:Sky,do the chicken dance otherwise I'll continue recording

Sky:No! Never in a thousand years.

Riga: What if I give you BUDDER NUGGETS?

Sky: Ok! *chicken dancing*(totally emberassing)

Me:*Plays the music*repeat it for 5 minutes and i will stop recording

Riga:I agree with you

-5 minutes later-

Sky:Yeah,finally

Me:but I did not say I'll stop spawning squid

Sky:*Shouts!*NOOOOOOOOO...

Riga: Oh shut up! *stuffs a squid into his mouth*

Mel: Can I make him a mummy? I'm thirsty...for blood.

Riga: OK, go on!

Mel: *sucking the blood out of the notchy Sky*

Me: Your OC looks scary.

Riga: Nothing's gonna happen to you if you didn't do anything I hate.

Me: Cut! Recording complete! Can somebody bring Sky to the hospital? Thank you!

Mel:I'll do it... for some of your blood.

Me: Argh! Mommy! Help!

Riga: I'm outta here, see you in TRWaR. *teleports away*

Me:I will build a man cannon and a time machine to the orignal world above the cannon

Mel:well,do it now

Me,Mel:*jumps into the man cannon and teleport to original world*

-At original world-

Me:Oops!I left Sky there

-At Nether Hospital-

Sky:What?Where am I?HELP!

The nurse(actually is nether slime):

What can I help you?

Sky:Mummy...*fainted*

The nurse:Throws him into the lava

-At My Fortress-

Mel:What are you doing

Me:I am brewing a potion

Mel:Whats that potion

Me:Yeah,finally I made a craz-tu-pid potion

Mel:Whats that effect?

Me:When you drink,you will get craz-tu-pid and say some crazy & stupid things

Mel:Oh,I see

Me:Now we mix the potion with Budder Apple

Mel:Okay,go ahead


	4. Stupid Bear

Riga: To anyone who's reading Revenge and Kurotsu: Metal Saga Adventure, sorry but their on hiatus because I ran out of ideas.

Mel: Great! And Flame is in coma, again! She had a mental breakdown because her brother died yesterday because of a car crash.

Me:Excuse Me,can we start the story?

Riga,Mel: No! Not after we paint the bear in pink.

Bear: *running like hell and drop into our trap*

Me,Mel,Riga:Let's DYE THE BEAR!

Bear:(feeling embarrassing)

* * *

Me:Why the bear always take an enchanted book?

Mel:I don't know,we separate to peek at the bear

Bear:*Simply teach the villager with a wrong matter*

Riga:Let's go to prohibit from the stupid bear simply teaches villagers with a wrong method

Riga,Mel,Me:*Share some Budder Apple*Yay,crazinity

Me:Let's change its chest to a trapped chest

Riga:Yes,now move

-At the bear cave-

Me:I hunger for budder apple,please call Luke*fainted*

Mel:Riga,call his OC

Luke:Why Me?

Devil's Spirit:Because I command you,now move!

Luke:Okay,Fine

Riga:*changing the chest into a trapped chest*

-5 minutes later-

Bear:*opened the chest*

Luke:Good show!Good show!

*BOOM*

Bear:! #$%#*%

Riga:Mel,do the Alioop!

Devil:*randomly pops up*ALIOOOOOOP...!

Bear(atcually its a teacher):*bring a sugar cane to cane us and chasing us to cane*

Luke:Ran,quickly

Melanie:I have my job to do,see ya in Next chapter

Riga: Mel will be staying in the story for a while. I won't show up for a few chapters, ADIOS!

Me:Too few people in my story,Luke,duplicate

Luke:*duplicating*

Lude:What?

Mel:Stop talking nonsense,ran!

Bear:*handphone rings*! #$%?,*()

Me:Let's hide!*hiding in the water with a gas tank*

Bear:Huh?Where do they go?

Me,Mel,Luke,Lude:*set a pressure plate and dispenser with arrows*

Bear:*steps on the pressure plate**arrows out!*Died!

Mel:Gotta go now,ADIOS!

Me:Gotta go!*Poof!,became a spirit and flew away*


	5. Killing Spree!

Riga:Hello morons!I'm freaking back to end the life of the freaking Simon.*burst through wall*

Mel:*face palm*You really have to freaking say that freaking 'freaking'word everytime you freaking appear!?

Riga:You're freakingly saying the 'freaking'too*spanws witch in Devil's house*MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Me:Why the heck did you spawn the witch?!

Riga:Because I'm freaking insane-na-some!*random cactus dance*

Me:*picks up a fully enchanted diamond sword and swings the sword*

Riga:Muse!Trident form!*a purple floating light appears and turns into a purple glowing trident*Lost breath!*shoots a black beam*

Me:*Dead - -||*

Riga:That does the freaking it!XP

Me:*Respawn*I'm back

Riga:WTH!?

Me:*Close Riga in the obsidian room and spawns blaze inside x100*

Riga:*Dead*

Me:*Pause**Rewind*Swhoosh...

Riga:Just start the freaking story!*kills Devil*

* * *

On freakingly stupid morning,the insane-na-some Riga and craz-tu-pid Devil spawn in a new new default spawnpoint was in a busy village."I'm gonna kill everyone I met"Riga screamed and took out a M4A1.

Me:*puts the radio on the shoulder*"What does the fox say?ringdingding..."*villagers swarming out,dancing*

Riga:*kills villager according to the rhythm*Cool!*Spawns a ship above them*Gravity will kill them!

The ship:*Drops*

Villagers:*Dead all*

Me:Let's go to the forest

At the forest,we suddenly saw a building called "Sky's Video producing studio"

Me:The General Director must be Sky,Let's move!

Riga:Move what?Action?*takes out a M4A1*

Me:Abuden!?(means yes,then?)*takes out an HK416*

Riga:Don't use rifle,use SNIPER!*both of them takes an AWP*

Me:Lets hide in the air-conditioning pipe!

-In the air-conditioning pipe-

Riga:What should we do next?

Me:Find Sky

Riga:Ah ha,there he is*Sky is sitting in his office*

Me:Let me do this*Shoots Sky,Dead*

-At another village-

Me:*puts the radio again on the floor*Wat does the fox say...

Villagers:*swarming out*

Riga,Me:*Take out a M4A1 and shoot the dancing villagers*Cool!

Me:Let's bomb the village with an atomic bomb*drops the bomb from the sky*CHEUUUUUU...

BOOM!

Villagers:Dead All!

-At Simon's Mansion-

Riga:*press the doorbell*Ding Dong

Simon:Huh?Who the heck just ring my doorbell?

Me:*Freakingly went into Simon's House and break his things*

Riga:*aims Simon with a sniper*

! #$%?*

Simon:sounds like robber broke into my house*checking the house with a flashlight*

Me:*escape through the window*

Simon:T.T*crying*who the heck just broke my new stuffs?

Riga:*shoots Simon's Head**Bleeding*

Me:Let's exit the freaking world!

* * *

-At my Fortress-

Luke:*Yawn*Wakes up!Where am I?

Me:Is my fortress LAH!

Riga:I gonna freakingly update my story otherwise i'll be !*leaves*

Me:I also want to write a new story*sits in front of the computer,typing*


	6. Survival on a Skyblock

Me:I am so boring*Reading newspaper*Wow!(a skyblock has created by ?)

Riga:What?A skyblock has arrived?Yeah!

On a freakingly boring midnight,we teleport to a Skyblock.

Me:What!There's only one block?!

Riga:I don't know

Me:*Pushed Riga and drop to the end of the world*

Riga:*dead- -||*

Me:That does the stupid it!XD

Riga:*Respawn*! #$%?)

Me:Stop talking nosense,just start the freaking stupid story!

Riga:Do the cobblestone factory with lava and ice

Me:*Use the cobblestone to expand the skyblock*

Riga:*open the chest*

Me:Hey,don't waste the items in the chest!

Riga:Shut up and dig your own cobblestone!

Me:Luke,Where are you?

Luke:Hi,I'm here

Me:Luke,replace me in this story,I'm about to exit for brewing potion*Poof*

Riga: Didn't Devil command you to DIG YOUR OWN COBBLESTONE!

Luke:Ok,I'll do it

Riga: SUDDUP BEFORE DA PINK ENDER DRAGON OF RAINBOW SKITTLES SET YOU ON RAINBOW GLITTERNG FIRE!

Luke: O.o

Bear:*Respawn*

Riga: F***! GET AWAY YOU STUPID BEAR, OR I WILL KICK YOU INTO DA LAVA PIT OF FLYING PIRANHACORNS OF DOOMNESS!

Bear: *teaching random stuff...AGAIN!*

Riga: F*** OFF YOU MOTHERF***ER! *kicks it into the zoo of hungry bikini wearing lion with glitter manes and in the size of a walrus*

Bear:*Respawn*

Luke:F*** OFF BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE END TO FACE THE GOLD ENDER DRAGON IN THE VALLEY OF DEATHNESS!

Riga: NO! THROW IT INTO THE TOILET OF THE MOST DISGUSTING TOILET THAT EVER EXISTED! IN RAINBOW PONY RUBBISH LAND!AND TAKE AN AUTOGRAFH FROM THE RAINBOW PONIES!MWAHAHAHAHAHA...

Luke:*throw the bear to the place was Riga said just now*

Riga:*Shouts with a megaphone*I changed the gamemode to hardcore,MWAHAHAHAHAHA...

Bear:*exit the world*

Luke:That does the crazy it!XD

Riga: That was no fun... *yawn* I'm getting the heck outta here! *rage quit*

Mel: Same here. Don't call us back unless you're gonna treat us to McDonald's. *dissapears*

Me:*Spawn on the skyblock*What the heck are you doing?

Luke:...*quit the world*

Me:*angry like an exploding volcano*you three are so dead,SO DEAD!


End file.
